Stay With Me
by kizukahyuga
Summary: bagaimana jika kau bertemu salah satu anggota boy group yang sangat terkenal dijepang ?. bagaimana jika dia menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihnya ? bagaimana jika kalian menikah dan punya anak ? sekali terikat, salamanya kau akan terikat hinata/aku tidak sanggup lagi. sip, kizu udah update gaysss...
1. frist meet

**Stay With Me**

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Naruhina.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendhsip.**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(lagu limitless JP ver by NCT 127)

 **[Sasuke] Demuri no fuchi wa yume no iri kuchi**

 **Otomo dore sure yo koto dake kinji**

 **[Shikamaru] Ah ! kasuka na hikari todoro me iro**

 **Tsuki no sekai e to tsunagaru**

 **[Sasuke] Kona no naka from the bottom up~**

 **Yami ni haritsuku yo na call~**

 **Machi nozou un da kage wa~**

 **[Neji] Kimi ku muku ka**

 **[Sai] Michibikikareteiku mezameru sono hikari tou tou**

 **[Naruto] Senritsu yo tobira ake te**

 **[All] Oh baby it's you**

 **mugen e to chirabare hajimari no aizu nishie higashi e**

 **Hikari ni kogaretsuzuke kage wa ima yami ni odoru**

 **[Sai] Kono koe ga kono uta ga**

 **[All] Hibikiau kono sekai de**

 **Bokura wa hitotsu ni naru**

 **[Sasuke] Baby i don't want nobody but you**

 **[Utakata] Ho ho wake me up**

 **Thirsty thirsty for love**

 **wake me wake me up**

 **Thirsty thirsty**

 **[Shikamaru] Dare mo shiranai mirai e**

 **Te o nobashi te miru sora e**

 **[Gaara]Subete o shiritai kimi e**

 **genjutsu to iu michi mo umi e**

 **[Shikamaru] Kurikaesu itsuwari de**

 **Yume o kagashi it ain't got a chance**

 **Mosu dake fukuran de**

 **[Neji] Hajikekieru**

 **[Utakata] Tsuki sasu tsura dura senko (senko)**

 **[Naruto] Mezamashi darara kangak (kangak)**

 **[Gaara] Hyaku no kano sei o hime ta michi o tsumikasane te ike**

 **[Sai] Maboroshi no yo na zanzou (zanzou)**

 **Itsu made sono naka de sama you no**

 **[Neji] kurushii toki ni waratte (Waratte)**

 **Negatibu kanjo o tokihanate**

 **[Naruto] Kokoro kotoba de jiyu ni nare**

 **[Sasuke/Nruto] Michibikare hatenai journey**

 **[Utakata] Subete wa koko kara**

 **[Gaara] Sono saki e sono saki e**

 **[All] Baby it's you**

 **Mugen e to chirabare hajimari no aizu**

 **Nishi e higashi e**

 **Hikari ni kogaretsuzuke kage wa ima yami ni odoru**

 **[Sai] Kono koe ga kono uta ga**

 **[All] Hibikiau kono sekai de**

 **Bokura wa Hitotsu ni naru**

 **[Shikamaru] Baby i don't want nobody but you**

 **[Sai] Mata towa o hoshi gaatte**

 **Ima o miushinau no sa**

 **[Naruto] Hitsuyo no mono nara mo sorootteru**

 **[Sai] Subete o koe te meguriaeru no wa**

 **Kakegaenai sonzai**

 **[All] Baby it's you**

 **Mugen e to chirabare hajimari no aizu**

 **Nishi e higashi e**

 **Hikari ni kogaretsuzuke kage wa ima yami ni odoru**

 **[Utakata] Kono koe ga kono uta ga**

 **[All] Hibikiau kono sekai de**

 **Bokura wa hitotsu ni naru**

 **[Sasuke] Baby i don't want nobody but you**

 **[Shikamaru] Ho ho wake me up**

 **Thirsty thirsty for love**

 **wake me wake me up**

 **Thirsty thirsty**

 **[Sai] Yaeh, yeah it's you**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"FOX ! FOX ! FOX !"

"WE ARE ONE, WE ARE FOX !"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus semuanya, sekarang waktunya kalian untuk beristirahat"

Krieettt

Akhirnya pintu bewarna putih itu pun tertutup, meninggalkan tujuh orang pemuda yang berumur sekitar 21-24 tahun didalam sebuah rumah yang bernuansa hitam putih.

"Hahhhh... akhirnya aku bisa kembali duduk disofa ini" Ucap salah satunya yang duduk disofa bludru hitam.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Naruto, kau sudah 23 tahun" Ucap pemuda yang paling tua.

"Ck, iya iya pak tua"

"Hey aku bukan orang tua !"

BRAKKK

BRUKKK

DUAKK

"AWWWW SELANGKANGKU !"

BAKKK

BIKKKK

BUKKKKK

"WOI AKU TIDAK BERSALAH !" 

"BODOH ! RASAKAN INI !"

"HEY ! ITU MINUMANKU"

BRUSSS

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN AKAN MENGGANGGU TIDURKU HAH !"

"HOY ! JANGAN LARI KAU"

SRETTT

DUKKK

"GYAAAA ! KAKIKUUU !"

"HEY !"

"AWAS !"

BRAKKK

"Sudah dulu ya..."

Mereka akhirnya berhenti saling melempar bantal sofa dan berlari. hanya karna dua orang, ruang tamu menjadi sangat sangat sangat berantakan. taburan isi bantal yang koyak tampak berserakan dimana-mana. kaleng minuman tampak sudah tidak berupa, air soda tampak mengotori lantai. Dan tampak Sasuke memegangi kaki kanannya yang tidak sengaja di injak oleh Sai disaat mengejar Gaara.

Utakata meringkuk disalah satu sofa karna Naruto tidak sengaja menendang selangkangnya. Sai menatap nanar minumannya yang diambil Gaara untuk membalas perbuatan Neji, karna sudah melemparinya bantal. Gaara mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut karna mendapat pukulan yang sangat keras, padahal Cuma bantal.

Neji memejamkan matanya dan berusaha setenang mungkin agar tidak kembali mengejar naruto yang sudah mengatainya orang tua. Shikamaru tampak kembali tertidur. sedangkan Naruto hanya mengusap kepalanya melihat hasil 'karya' mereka.

Mereka saling melirik dan akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA... !"

"Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini"

"Hum, sejak kita mempersiapkan come back kita"

"Tapi lihatlah semua ini, sangat berantakan"

"Besok kita akan membersihkannya"

Mereka tampak saling tersenyum dan akhirnya menatap kearah Naruto.

"Naruto aku merasa haus, tapi kau sudah membuat sodaku tumpah"

"Hey ! bukan aku yang menumpahkannya, Gaara lah yang menumpahkannya" Bantah naruto.

"Tapi kau yang membuatku menumpahkannya Hyuung" Ucap Gaara membela dirinya. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan memakai hoodie jumper warna hitam. tidak lupa masker dan topi sebagai pelengkap penyamarannya.

"Awas kau" Sempat-sempatnya Naruto mendelik kearah Sai dan Gaara yang ber hayfive ria. Dengan sangat terpaksa naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar drom FOX.

Langkah kakinya menuju mini market terdekat diiringi dengan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan kepada Gaara dan Sai. Sesampainya dia dimini market, dia langsung mengambil keranjang belanja dan membeli banyak kaleng soda.

Setelah selesai, Naruto langsung keluar mini market dan berniat untuk pulang. tapi tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti karna melihat sebuah kegiatan pembullyan. 'ini tidak benar, tapi...'

"Hey nerd ! kau tidak pantas berdekatan dengan Toneri-kun"

"M-maafkan aku senpai"

"Kau fikir maafmu saja sudah cukup hah ?! Aku hanya ingin kau pergi dari hidup Toneri-kun !"

"Bersabarlah Shion-chan"

"Maafkan aku senpai" Gadis yang dibully tampak bersujud dengan mata yang penuh air mata. Naruto kaget setengah mati melihat itu. 'Ini benar-benar salah' Entah karna apa, naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju tiga wanita yang sedang membully wanita yang terduduk.

"Hey ! apa yang kalian lakukan?! seorang manusia tidak boleh bersujud kepada manusia lainnya" Ucap Naruto sambil membantu gadis bersurai indigo untuk berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?! ini urusanku, bukan urusan mu !" Bentak gadis yang bernama Shion. 'ohhh... jadi ini kelakuanmu yang sebenarnya' batin Naruto. dia masih sangat ingat dengan gadis yang berambut pirang pucat didepannya. sewaktu acara meet and great album baru FOX, gadis ini tampak tersenyum dengan semburat merah disaat meminta tanda tangan Naruto dialbum FOX.

"Ohh jadi ini rupamu yang sebenarnya" Ucap naruto berniat menyinggung shion. Gadis itu tampak kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Maksudku..." sekali lagi naruto bergerak tanpa kainginannya. dia membuka topi dan maskernya. ketiga wanita itu tampak terkejut.

"N-naruto... Kau Naruto FOX ?!" Pekik Shion dkk, mereka segera mengeluarkan ponsel. mengerti maksudnya Naruto mendecih dan menarik tangan gadis yang sejak tadi diam.

"KYAAAA ! NARUTO-KUN !" Naruto menarik tangan gadis itu, membawanya untuk berlari bersama meninggalkan Shion Dkk yang tampak memfoto mereka. Naruto berdecak 'dasar iblis' batin Naruto. Naruto menarik tangan gadis itu untuk masuk kesebuah gang sepi.

"L-lepaskan aku" Ucap gadis yang ditolongnya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan naruto.

"Diamlah, mereka akan mengetahui lokasi kita jika kau bersuara"

"Kau juga bersuara" Ucap gadis itu dengan sedikit meningkatkan volume suaranya.

tap tap tap.

Dengan sangat jelas Naruto bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya.

"Shit" umpat Naruto den segera membuka hoodie jumper nya.

"K-kau mau apa ?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, naruto memakaikan hoodie jumpernya ketubuh kecil gadis itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Aku bilang tutup mulutmu !" Tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak. dan sayup-sayup naruto mendengar Shion dkk akan berjalan ketempat mereka.

"Sial" Naruto kembali mengumpat dan memasang topinya dengan benar supaya bisa menutupi rambut pirangnya. dia sedikit mengibas-ngibaskan kaos putih polosnya agar lebih nyaman dipakai karna udara sedang dingin. naruto kembali mendekati gadis itu dan memakaikan tudung hoodie jumpernya agar gadis itu tidak dikenali Shion.

"Apakah itu Narto-kun ?" dengan sangat jelas naruto bisa mendengar suara shion. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah gadis yang sedang ditolongnya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Tanyanya. Naruto baru menyadari jika gadis yang ditolongnya memiliki mata amnesty yang sangat indah. naruto terus menatap manik amnesty gadis itu. tanpa dia sadar, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Gadis itu tampak sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

tapi naruto menahan kedua pipinya dan dengan sangat tidak sadar naruto mengecup bibir gadis didepannya.

cup

"Dia bukan naruto-kun, ayo kita cari kesana"

Naruto bernafas lega dan saat itu juga dia sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari gadis itu.

"G-gomen... a-aku..." Ucap naruto dengan gagap. Gadis itu tampak menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang memerah...

"Hmmppp... apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Naruto tidak bisa menjawab. karna tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, naruto kembali memasang maskernya dan segera berlari meninggalkan sang gadis.

"HEY !" Naruto meninggalkan gadis yang sedang berteriak disebuah gang sepi. dan hal itu adalah hal yang buruk.

'kami-sama... bantu hambamu ini...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **Hayyyy author balik lagi dengan story yang genrenya hasil rekomendasian Sqchn dan Guest. story kali ini akan update lima hari sekali karna author sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. yahhh... author lagi fokus belajar untuk ujian nasional dan ujian sekolah. ngomong-ngomong, author masih kelas 3 smp dan berumur 15 tahun.**

 **author juga belum pernah pacaran. pertama kali pacaran pun berkomunikasi menggunakan media sosial. jadi tidak tahu bagaimana yang namanya real love. (Cieeee curhat #PLAKKK)**

 **do'akan semoga author mendapat nilai yang bagusss..**

 **aminnn**

 **30 maret 2018**


	2. skandal

**Stay With Me**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Naruhina.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendhsip.**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata POV On**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku disaat sebuah alaram yang sengaja kusetel tadi malam berbunyi sangat berisik disamping telingaku.

Ahhhh... rasanya malas sekali untuk bangun dari ranjang ini. karna tadi malam adalah malam yang sangat panjang bagiku. bagaimana tidak ?!

Idol yang selalu dibicarakan disekolah baru saja menyelamatkan ku dari terkaman nenek lampir. dan yang lebih parah lagi, dia menciumku.

MENCIUMKU

CIUM

MEN

KU

ME-

Apa aku terlalu berlebihan ? tentu saja aku harus berlebihan ! itu ciuman pertama ku !

PERTAMA-KU

PER-

Oke jangan mulai lagi, tenangkan dirimu Hinata Hyuga. kedua orang tua mu akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini.

Oke sudah cukup,sekarang mandi.

Baiklah aku mandi.

benar-benar mandi.

Oke lupakan yang diatas.

Aku pun memulai rituwal awal yang selalu aku lakukan setiap hari.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul

04:43 disaat aku selesai mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahku.

Terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah, memang. Itu karna aku harus pergi bekerja dahulu sebelum belajar untuk meraih cita-citaku. Asal kalian tahu saja, aku adalah seorang siswi beasiswa di Tokyo-I senior high school.

Aku meraih jaket putihku dan memakainya. kemudian aku meraih bleizer yang tergantung disebuah kait baju dan melipatnya serapi mungkin agar aku bisa menyimpannya didalam tas sekolahku yang sudah penuh dengan buku.

Aku selalu melakukan ini setiap hari, dan hidup ku terasa sangat monoton. setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku, aku sudah tinggal sendiri diapartemen didistrik terendah ditokyo. dimana didistrik ini didominasi pleh orang-orang yang sangat buruk dijepang.

Tapi tidak semua, aku salah satu orang baik yang tinggal disini. ada juga seorang ba-san yang sering memberiku makanan yang dibuatnya, dia sangat baik kepadaku. dia juga sudah kuanggap seperti orang tua kedua.

Aku mengunci pintu apartemen dan dilorong menuju pintu utama gedung apartemen ini, bisa kulihat Ba-san yang kumaksud sedang menatapku dengan senyum manis yang merekah dibibirnya.

Aku pun membalas senyumannya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ohayou Ba-san, apa kabar ? kemarin malam aku tidak melihat ba-san didalam apartement, ba-san kemana ?" Mengenai itu, dia memberiku kebebasan didalam apartement nya.

"Ohayou mo Hinata-chan, Sebenarnya Ba-san akan pindah dari distrik ini menuju dua distrik yang lebih layak untuk wanita paruh baya seperti ku, aku berniat untuk mengajakmu ikut tinggal bersamaku, apa kau

mau ?" Aku sedikit kaget disaat ba-san mengatakan hal itu.

Tinggal bersama dengan orang yang kau sayangi seperti kedua orang tua mu ? Tentu saja aku merasa sangat senang. tapi, aku hanya akan membuatnya repot dengan kebutuhanku jika aku tidak bisa menghasilkan uang.

Selama ini aku sudah mengepotkan hidupnya, apalagi jika aku tinggal bersamanya.

Aku terus tenggelam dalam pikiranku seama beberapa menit hingga ba-san menyadarkanku.

"Kau tidak mau ya ?" Sontak aku menggeleng disaat menyadari ekspresi sedihnya. Aku pasti akan sangat merasa bersalah jika membuat seorang paruh baya sedih, rasanya seperti membuat orang tuaku sendiri merasa sedih. Dan aku tidak suka itu.

"Lie ba-san, bukannya aku tidak mau tinggal bersama denganmu. aku sangat sangat ingin tinggal bersamamu. tapi, aku hanya akan merepotkanmu" Dia mengusap punggung tanganku dan tersenyum lembut, hahhh... rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Jika aku merasa keberatan, aku tidak akan menawarimu untuk tinggal bersamaku Hinata-chan" Senyumannya sangat tulus hingga aku tidak mampu menolaknya.

Aku pun langsung berhambur kadalam pelukannya dengan anggukan mautku.

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu ba-san" Dia membalas pelukanku dan megusap punggungku. kami kemudian melepaskan pelukan dan dia menyodorkan sekotak bentou kepadaku.

"Ini, makanlah disaat jam istirahat. aku tahu kau tidak pernah kekantin saat disekolah" Aku kembali tersenyum dengan setitik air mata disudut mataku. ahhhh... rasanya menyenangkan sekali.

"Arigatou ba-san, kau sudah banyak sekali menolongku aku tidak tahu harus begaimana membalas kebaikamu. ba-san aku-"

"Panggil aku kaa-san Hinata-chan" Potongnya, aku sangat terkejut. kaa-san, kata itu hampir tidak pernah lagi kuucapkan setelah kematian ibuku.

Aku kembali menerjangnya.

"Hai' kaa-san, kaa-san kaa-san. aku menyayangimu kaa-san"

 **Hinata POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh ! kau hanya membuat skandal yang besar !"

"Aku yakin aku bisa mengatasinya sasuke"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?!" Sasuke terus berceloteh dan mengeluarkan semua isi pikirannya. sedangkan naruto hanya menatap sasuke malas.

"Sekarang bagaimana ? jika kabuto-san dan Tou-san mu mengetahui hal ini, maka semuanya akan berbelit-belit Naruto, kau seha-bla bla bla bla bla" Naruto menyumbat telinganya dengan earthphone agar tidak bisa mendengar celotehan sahabatnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa bicara seperti ini hanya kepada Naruto. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan studio musik pribadi yang berada didalam drom FOX.

Dia menemukan sesuatu yang manarik bewarna pink. Seringaian tampak terpampang jelas diwajah Naruto. dia mengambil benda itu dan berjalan mendekati sasuke.

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana ? membuat konferensi fers lagi ? ayo lah, aku sudah lelah dengan acara-acara seperti itu karna skandal yang kalian buat. A-"

Menghitung dimulai.

Satu

"Tidakkah kalian berfikir bahwa-"

Dua

"Semuanya akan panjang jika begini, kita-"

tiga

"BWAAAAA !"

1

2

3

4-

"JAUHKAN ITU DARIKUUUU !"

BRAK

BRAK 

"AKU BILANG JAUHKAN !"

"Asalkan kau berjanji untuk berhenti mengomeliku dan membiarkanku untuk melanjutkan karya seniku"

"TIDAK AKAN ! KAU HARUS T-GYAAAA ! AKU BILANG JAUHKAN !"

 **Ditempat lain.**

"Mereka mulai lagi ?"

"Ya, begitulah sahabat. aku heran kenapa sasuke takut sekali dengan benda 'itu' "

"Hahhaha... dia memeng aneh, disaat semua orang menyukai boneka beruang yang bewarna pink, dia malah sebaliknya"

"Bukan takut Sai, tapi geli. apa kalian berdua lupa, sasuke hyung pernah trauma karna dia pernah tercebur kedalam kolam boneka beruang pink disaat kejutan fans"

"Padahal bulu mereka lembut"

 **Back to Naruto and Sasuke location**

"Iya-iya aku minta maaf" Naruto harus membersihkan kabu-kabu dari boneka yang dikoyak sasuke.

 **Flashback On**

"AKU BILANG JAUHKAN BENDA ITU DARIKU NARUTO !"

"tidakkk~~~~"

Sasuke meloncat dari kursi dan dengan kasar merebut boneka itu dari tangan naruto dan langsung mengoyaknya tanpa perasaan.

 **Flashback off**

"Aku heran, kenapa kau benci sekali kepada boneka beruang warna pink ?"

"Selain warna mereka membuat mataku perih, bulu mereka sangat menyiksaku diacara itu"

"Terserahlah, aku mau menyelesaikan lirik ini secepatnya, jadi jangan ganggu aku"

Sasuke menaikan kedua bahu nya dan keluar dari zona naruto. Kepergian sasuke membuat Naruto termenung.

Apakah yang dilakukannya tadi malam itu benar ?

Tapi, sungguh. gadis itu sangat mempesona, dan mata seperti itu, Naruto merasa sangat familiar.

"Aku rasa aku pernah melihat matanya, tapi dimana ?"

.

.

.

.

.

06:48

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jam tangan kumuhnya kearah rumah megah yang didominasi warna putih dan hitam.

Dia menekan bel ditembok pagar. tidak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki yang memakai topi hitam dan kaca mata bulat berflame kaca bening membuka pagar dengan jarak yang kecil. dia kemudian menjulurkan tangan kananya.

Hinata tersentak dan segera memberikan sebotol susu yang harus dia hantar. setelah itu Hinata berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

'Kenapa setiap kali aku mengantar susu kerumah itu, yang keluar selalu mengenakan topi ? Memangnya dia tidak mempunyai rambut ?'

Batin Hinata. inilah pekerjaannya, dar jam 5 sampai jam 7 dia akan mengantarkan susu disejumlah rumah yang berada didistrik menengah kota tokyo.

Dia tidak merasa khawatir terlambat, karna jarak sekolah dengan rumah terakhir yang dia datangi berjarak sekitar 20 meter dengan Tokyo-I senior high school.

Dan sekarang dia harus pergi kesekolah, keranjang susu yang berada diboncengan sepedanya sudah kosong tanpa isi. yang artinya semua susu sudah dihantar sesuai alamat.

Seperti biasa, dia akan menitipkan sepedanya disebuah kedai ramen yang berjarak beberapa meter dari sekolahnya.

"Ohayou ji-san" sapa Hinata ramah kepada pemilik kedai.

"Oh, Hinata. Ohayou moo" Paman penjual ramen membalas sapaan Hinata dengan ramah.

"Seperti biasa, bisakah aku menitipkan sepedaku disini ?" Dan seperti biasa, paman itu mengangguk dan berkata

"Tentu saja Hinata, belajarlah yang rajin dan raih cita-citamu"

Hinata meletakan tangannya didekat alis, pose hormat.

"Hai' ji-san" Setelah berpamitan, hinata langsung melanjutkan jalannya menuju pekarangan sekolah, dan seperti biasa.

"Lihat lah dia, penampilannya membuatku ingin muntah"

"Isss... kenapa sekolah kita menerima siswi seperti dia"

"Dasar buta fashion"

"Nerd"

"Gadis miskin"

"Kutu buku"

"sok cantik didepan Toneri-kun"

"Gadis penggoda"

"sampah negara"

Hinata harus menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dan memejamkan matanya sepejam-pejamnya. kata-kata itu adalah kata penghantar nya dalam perjalanan menuju kelas.

Disatu sisi, Hinata bersyukur dan disisi lainnya menolak kenyatan.

Bersyukur karna dia tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang kedua orang tuanya. menolak kenyataan bahwa dia bukanlah seperti yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang yang hanya melihat cover diri nya.

Sesampainya didalam kelas, Hinata langsung duduk dibangku paling pojok didalam kelas dan mengeluarkan novel yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Dia tidak bisa bermain smartphone seperti semua murit yang ada di TISHS, karna dia tidak memilikinya.

Dia tidak bisa bercanda dengan teman sebangku, karna dia tidak memilikinya.

Dia tidak bisa- pokoknya dia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang murit TISHS lakukan pada umumnya.

'kami-sama, bantu aku bertahan dengan semua ini'

Hanya tinggal 4 bulan hinata.

kalimat itulah yang selalu menjadi pengiring hari-harinya disekolah. ya, hanya tinggal 4 bulan lagi dia bersekolah disini. sebelum akhirnya lulus dan mengikuti beasiswa luar negri yang sudah dia urus sejak lama.

Tidak terlintas dipikiran Hinata untuk melanjutkan kuliah di jepang.

BRUKK

"Hey nerd !, kerjakan ini semua, awas saja jika besok belum selesai, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya. itu hukumanmu karna terlambat membelikan aku minuman kesukaanku"

tap tap tap

siswi yang kejam. Hinata menatap punggung Ino dengan tatapan tajam.

Coba pikirkan.

2 tahun 8 bulan. Hinata bertahan selama itu di TISHS demi cita-citanya.

setetes air mata mengalir lembut dipipinya dan segera Hinata hapus agar murit yang lain tidak semangkin meremehkannya.

"Hanya 4 bulan"

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc...**

 **fic ini terbengkalai cukup lama ya, maaf. author harus fokus dulu sama UNBK dan UN. jadi maklumi saja ya.**

 **dan untuk update 5 hari sekali, hmmm... seperti nya tidak bisa. karna author sangat sibuk. pokoknya sibuk lah ya.**

 **jadi mohon maaf jika harus menunggu lama.**


	3. bully fan

**Stay With Me**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Naruhina.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendhsip.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Srakkk... Srakkk... srakkk...

sikat itu terus beradu dengan lantai keramik bewarna putih yang basah oleh air yang sedikit berbusa. keringat itu terus mengalir diwajah gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang menjalani hukumannya.

ya hukuman.

Menjadi miskin memang sangat sulit. perkataan kita tidak akan pernah dipercaya.

 **Flashback On**

Banyak siswa siswi TISHS berjalan bahkan ada yang berlari kearah papan pengumuman yang berada disamping ruang OSIS. begitu juga yang dilakukan oleh Hinata.

Ada yang berjalan dengan teman, sahabat, bahkan kekasih. tapi tidak untuk Hinata. bisa berjalan tanpa gunjingan yang dilontarkan oleh murid TISHS pun Hinata sudah bersyukur.

"Permisi... bisakah aku lewat" Perkataan Hinata sama sekali tidak digubris oleh siswa yang sedang berkumpul didepan papan pengumuman untuk melihat nama kelompok mereka diacara camp yang akan dilaksanakan TISHS dua hari lagi.

Menurut pengumuman yang baru saja Hinata dengar,mereka akan melakukan camp dikyoto. karna disana memang memiliki objek wisata yang indah.

Pandangan mata hinata meredup disaat melihat barisan nama yang sekelompok dengannya.

 **Kelompok 09 :**

 **-Ino Yamanaka**

 **-Hinata Hyuga**

 **-Shion Miko**

 **-Matsuri Akatsuna**

 **-Hotaru Namikaze**

"Cihhh... kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan gadis penggoda itu !" Hinata bisa dengan jelas mendengar pekikan seorang gadis yang membullynya tiga hari yang lalu. gadis itu lah yang membuat hinata harus kehilangan ciuman pertamanya.

"Heh ! kau gadis penggoda ! jangan lari !" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya disaat Shion meneriakinya. Oh ayolah, sekarang semua murid kelas 12 sedang berkumpul disini, haruskah shion membullynya sekarang ?

"A-aku" hinata bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"iya, memangnya siapa lagi gadis yang berani menggoda Toneri-ku disekolah ini" Tawa seluruh murid kelas 12 menggema dikoridor. Ingin rasanya Hinata mengubur dirinya saat ini juga kedalam lubang hitam yang tidak memiliki dasar.

Hanya 4 bulan

Kata itu lah penyemangat hinata disaat diperlakukan buruk oleh teman-temannya. apakah mereka masih bisa disebut teman ? bukan, mereka bukan teman hinata, tapi penyiksa Hinata.

"Oh ya, kalian tau ? Dia ternyata gadis yang rakus, tidak cukup dengan Toneri-kun, dia juga menggoda Naruto-kun" Itu tidak benar !. ingin rasanya hinata berteriak seperti itu.

"Ha yang benar ? memangnya naruto-kun mau dengannya ?"

"Iya benar, kalian tidak percaya ? baiklah ini buktinya" Shion membuka smarthphonenya dan memamerkan foto saat naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk berlari bersamanya.

Cukup, hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi. Berjalan cepat kearah shion dan merebut smarthphone shion paksa.

"Hey !"

PRAKKK

Semua orang tampak tersikap disaat melihat hinata menghempaskan smarthphone shion.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

"merusak bukti palsumu" Ucap Hinata, sekarang dia tidak ingin menjadi gadis yang selalu mengakui hal yang bukan kesalahannya. tidak untuk kali ini.

"DASAR GADIS SIALAN !" Saat itu juga hinata merasakan sakit yang sudah biasa dia dapatkan disaat shion mencengkam rambutnya dan menariknya. Hinata sukses terduduk dengan kepala mendongkak disaat teman-teman shion ikut membullynya.

Tidak ingin merasakan hal yang sama seperti biasanya, Hinata dengan berani mencengkam pergelangan tangan shion.

"Akhhh... Apa yang kau

lakukan !" Semua orang tampak kembali terkejut dengan apa yang hinata lakukan, bahkan teman-teman shion yang biasanya ikut andil dalam membullynya pun tampak terdiam.

"Hm ? apa yang kulakukan ? tentu saja membela diriku Miko-sama. kau kira hanya dirimu yang berhak marah, hm ?" Ucap Hinata santai sambil memperkuat cengkramannya.

"Apa yang terjadi ? kenapa ribut-ribut ?" Saat itu juga shion memulai dramanya.

"Aww-aa... Toneri-kun, gadis ini berlaku kasar kepada ku" saat itu juga hinata melepaskan cengkramannya. entah kenapa, Hinata merasa dunianya hilang disaat melihat orang yang dia sukai menatapnya tajam.

"a-aku tidak me-"

"Hinata Hyuga, kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini kepada temanmu sendiri. sepulang sekolah nanti bersihkan seluruh toilet wanita yang berada dilantai 2, mengerti ?" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Hinata akan berubah sangat lemah jika dihadapkan dengan pemuda ini. pemuda yang berstatus sebagai ketua OSIS di TISHS. orang yang biasanya membelanya saat dia dibully. tapi keadaannya berbeda saat ini.

Toneri sudah salah paham, padahal Hinata Cuma mencoba untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

"Gomen nasai miko-san" membungkukan badannya sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf, hinata langsung berlari kekelas setelahnya. Air mata sudah mengalir sejak hinata membungkukan badannya.

 **Flashback Off**

"hahhhh..." menghela nafas lelah. lelah dengan semua cobaan yang datang silih berganti kedalam hidupnya. Pertama, bangkrutnya perusahaan ayahnya. kedua, kematian kedua orang tua nya yang disebabkan oleh kecelakaan. ketiga, pindahnya hinata kedistrik terendah tokyo.

keempat, selalu dibully karna miskin. sekarang, dia dituduh berhubungan dengan idol yang sedang naik daun namanya empat tahun belakangan ini.

Hidup tanpa cobaan ? tidak ada hidup seperti itu. Andai hinata bisa mengakhiri hidupnya, tapi hinata tidak bisa melakukannya. masih ada seseorang yang masih membutuhkannya. ibu angkatnya.

Hinata tersenyum lega disaat seluruh pekerjaannya sudah selesai. sekarang saatnya untuk pulang. Hinata berjalan dengan sedikit berlari, dia harus cepat keluar dari sini sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup. ya lima menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup.

'kumohon...' batin hinata disaat melihat gerbang yang sudah tertutup rapat didepannya.

brakk brakk

mengguncang gerbang, berharap terbuka untuk membiarkannya lewat. tapi percuma.

"hahhh... kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini" Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan ?" Entah kepada siapa hinata bertanya, yang jelas. hanya dia sendiri yang masih tersisa di TISHS saat ini. garbang akan kembali dibuka pada pukul 7 malam nanti.

Hinata tidak akan mampu bertaha salama dua jam, karna dia harus bekerja pukul 6 nanti. Mata amnestynya melirik kearah tembok pagar yang menjulang tinggi disampingnya. mencoba memanjat tempok yang setinggi 2 meter itu, itu ide gila.

Mana mungkin Hinata bisa melakukannya, sedangkan tingginya hanya 160 cm.

"Sekarang aku menyesal menolak saran kaa-san untuk meninggikan tubuhku" ya menyesal, karna menyesal selalu datang pada akhir.

Amnesty nya menangkap sebuah tangga yang tergeletak disebuah semak-semak. sekarang dia tahu bagaimana cara siswa-siswa berandal TISHS bolos. Mengambil tangga itu dan menyandarkannya ditembok pagar.

Kemudian mengadahkan tangannya, berdo'a untuk keselamatannya disaat memanjat tangga, karna sebelumnya hinata tidak pernah menyentuh tangga, apa lagi menaikinya.

tap

satu anak tangga

tap

dua

tap tap tap

lima anak tangga. sedikit melihat kebawah disaat Hinata sudah duduk diatas tembo pagar yang terbuat dari semen. Kepala Hinata sedikit berdenyut disaat melihat kebawah. bagi sebagian orang, reaksi hinata terlalu berlebihan untuk ketinggian 2 meter.

"Aku harap aku masih bisa membuka mataku" Hinata kembali berdo'a sebelum meloncat kebawah.

"Kyaaaaa !"

brukkk

"I-ittai..." Hinata dengan susah payah berdiri dari duduknya, dan mengibas-ibaskan rok hitamnya yang sedikit berdebu karna menyentuh tanah.

"Ya ampun, kenapa sakit sekali" Ucap Hinata sambil memberhentikan jalannya. pantat nya terasa sangat sakit.

"Ugghhh... aku harus cepat" Hinata membulatkan tekatnya untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit yang terasa dipantatnya.

Hinata terus berjalan dengan wajah meringis disepanjang jalan. tanpa memperdulikan pandangan aneh yang ditujukan kepadanya disepanjang trotowar yang dia lewati.

"Eh eh, bukan kah dia gadis yang berada difoto ini" hinata mengabaikan perkataan seorang gadis yang duduk dikursi halte yang dia lewati.

"Iya benar" memang, beritanya yang sedang berlari bersama naruto member FOX sudah tersebar luas. bahkan Hinata pernah mendapati beberapa wartawan datang kerumahnya disaat dia sedang tidak ada dirumah.

'idol memang merepotkan' batinnya.

bukkk

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya disaat sebuah kaleng soda mendarat dikepalanya.

"Heh ! Kau gadis indigo, berbalik" dengan sangat penasaran Hinata berbalik dan menatap empat orang gadis yang dari seragamnya tampak masih setingkat junior high school.

"Iya ?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit getir karna menahan sakit yang terasa dipantatnya.

"AKHHH !" Hinata sukses menjerit disaat salah satu gadis menarik surai indigonya.

"Kau tidak pantas bersama Naruto-kun"

bruk

Tubuh Hinata dipaksa untuk duduk

Prakk

bummm

Sebuah telur dan sebungkus tepung mendarat dikepalanya. orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tampak tidak memperdulikan keadaannya, seorang pemuda yang lewat malah mengambil fotonya.

"Gadis sepertimu tidak cocok bersama naruto-kun"

prakk

telur lagi.

"Gadis busuk"

prak

lagi-lagi telur mendarat dikepala Hinata.

"Hikksss... hiksss..." air mata mengalir begitu saja dipipi Hinata. tidak peduli dengan tangisan hinata, gadis-gadis itu kembali melancarkan aksi mereka.

bruukkk

bruukkk

plakkk

tendangan, tamparan diterima hinata tanpa melawan. sekarang situasinya berbeda saat shion membullynya.

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya remuk. hinata jatuh terbaring dengan tubuh penuh tepung dan telur.

'kami-sama... bantu aku... aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi... apa kah ini akhir hidupku' Hinata merasakan pandangannya kabur oleh air mata.

"Uhukkk... uhukk.." Hinata merasakan nafasnya tercekat disaat salah seorang dari empat gadis itu mencekik lehernya.

"Kau tidak pantas bergandengan tangan dengan naruto-kun"

"AKHHHH !" Kembali Hinata berteriak disaat tangan kananya diinjak oleh mereka.

"k-kumohon... lepaskan ak-uhukkkk..." sepertinya asma hinata kambuh. sekarang sedang musim gugur, jadi terasa sedikit dingin. ditambah dengan keadaannya saat ini.

'aku harap ini adalah akhir dari penderitaanku kami-sama...'

"Gadis jelek"

"Tidak pantas dengan naruto-kun"

"Hikssss... hikkksss... s-sakit hengg..." Tiba-tiba nafas gadis itu tersendat-sendat.

"Sakittt... heng... henggh.." Hinata kembali merintih disaat empat gadis itu kembali memukulnya.

Hinata merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. nafasnya terasa sesak, sangat sesak.

'jika ini akhirnya... aku harap bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua, kaa-san... tou-san'

"Gadis p*****r"

Plakkk

semuanya gelap...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **Haloo lagi semuanya, udah up nih story nya.**

 **oke ini balasan review :**

 **-Faded Light505 : Author juga ga tau kenapa shion selalu dibuat jahat, tapi ada ko story author yang karakter shion baik judul story ya tuhh "Story" judulnya aneh ya ^.^**

 **-sqchn : Sasu itu mahhh... nanti pokoknya kizu buat sqchn-san gemes sama tingkahnya sasu ama saku. jadi story ini tidak terlalu fokus kepada tokoh utama. Iya Hinata kasihan T.T**

 **-Guest : lumayan ? baiklah kizu akan buat yang lebih dari kata lumayan. terus baca yaaa ^.^**

 **-Nafika piko : gitu ya, mohon maaf atas kesalahan kizu ya piko-san, dan terima kasih karna sudah bersedia mengingatkan kizu. ini bermanfaat untuk kizu kedepannya. ^.^**


	4. sahabat

**Stay with Me**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Naruhina.**

 **Ganre : Romance, Friendhsip..**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya lampu yang menerjang matanya. Hinata langsung membesarkan matanya kaget dan sontak mendudukan dirinya.

"Akhhh..." Gadis indigo itu memegang bahu kirinya yang terasa remuk. hinata ingat bagaimana gadis bersurai coklat itu menendang bahunya. Hinata tidak menyangka akan terasa sesakit ini.

'Tunggu, siapa yang membawaku kesini ?' Batin hinata seraya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang ditempatinya. Dia berada di salah satu kamar yang berada dirumah sakit.

Kamar ini bukan kamar biasa, ini kamar VIP. Orang yang membawanya kemari bukanlah orang biasa. dilihat dari interior dan dekorasi kamar, kamar ini sangat mahal.

 **Krieettt...**

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakan 3 orang pemuda tampan yang membuat hinata terpaku seketika.

"Nona sudah sadar ?" Hinata tersikap karna terlalu lama memandang tiga pemuda itu.

"umm... i-iya... baru saja" Hinata meruntuki dirinya sendiri. kenapa dia gagap ?! Apa karna manik jade itu memandangnya ?. apa karna pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersenyum padanya ?. Apa karna pemuda pirang- tunggu dulu... pirang.

Hinata sontak meloncat dari ranjang pasien dan langsung menerjang pemuda pirang itu.

 **BRAK**

 **BUGHH**

"GHAAA !" Teriakan memekikan tidak bisa dihindarkan. Hinata menggeram dan menekan-nekan tangan kiri pemuda yang sudah berani mencuri ciuman pertamanya, ya Namikaze Naruto.

"WHOI ! LEPAS ! INI SAKIT !" Teriak naruto sambil berusaha memberontak. Naruto tengkurap dengan hinata menduduki punggungnya. gadis itu juga melintir tangan kirinya kebelakang.

"Dasar menyebalkan ! berani-raninya kau mencuri ciuman pertama ku ! Hah ! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA NARU !"

"LEPASKAN AKU GADIS ANEH ! INI SAKIT !" Naruto balas berteriak kepada hinata.

"WOI ! APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA TONTON ! TOLONG AKU !" Utakata dan Gaara terkejut dan berusaha menenangkan amukan hinata.

"Hey ! Lepaskan ! Aku harus menghukum makhluk pirang ini !" Hinata berusaha memberontak. walau Utakata sudah memeluknya dari belakang dan menjauhkannya dari naruto.

Gaara bergidik ngeri melihat sahabatnya yang berusaha menenangkan hinata malah dipukuli habis-habisan oleh hinata.

"Gadis itu monster" Gaara menoleh kearah naruto dan membawa lead vocalis boy group FOX itu duduk disofa yang ada dikamar rawat hinata.

"Monster tapi cantik hyuung" Gaara menimpali. Naruto mendecih dan sedikit mengurut pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"AWWW..." Teriakan Utakata membuat Naruto dan Gaara menoleh kearah pemuda itu. Seketika itu juga kedua pemuda itu harus menelan ludah mereka gusar. Utakata sudah terkapar sambil memeluk tangan kanannya.

Hinata berjalan dengan aura menyeramkan kearah naruto, dia sudah sangat siap dengan segala jurus yang akan dia gunakan untuk menghajar naruto.

Tidak ingin hal tadi terulang kembali naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat kearah hinata.

"KYAAAAA ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!" Hinata sukses berteriak disaat naruto tiba-tiba membopongnya dibahu kanan pemuda itu.

Dengan sedikit kasar naruto menghempaskan tubuh hinata keatas ranjang, membuat gadis itu diam.

"Sudah ?" Suaranya terdengar sangat dingin, membuat hinata tidak mampu untuk menatap pemuda didepannya. 'Haiss... Hinata ! kenapa kau mendadak down seperti ini ?!'.

Naruto sedikit menghela nafas dan menatap lekat gadis didepannya.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karna aku sudah menolongmu. tapi apa yang ku dapat ?" Hinata terdiam. jadi yang membawanya naruto. Hinata sedikit merasa bersalah karna sudah berprilaku buruk terhadapnya.

'TIDAK ! dia pantas mendapatkannya' batinnya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk membalas tatap naruto. bukankah karna pemuda itu yang membuatnya terkena amukan fans.

"tapi Namikaze-san... bukankah fans mu yang membuatku seperti ini ?" Hinata semangkin menegakan kepalanya disaat mendapati naruto diam.

"Kau mempunyai fans yang gila, jika kau tidak menyelamatkanku hari itu, aku tidak akan terluka seperti ini Namikaze-san"

"Kau melakukan semuanya tanpa berpikir namikaze-san" Mengerti arah pembicaraan hinata. Gaara berdehem.

"ekhemm... kami akan menunggu diluar" Ucap gaara sambil menarik tangan utakata dengan paksa untuk keluar.

Gaara dan Utakata duduk dibangku tunggu yang berada didepan kamar hinata. Mereka tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan hinata dan naruto karna ruangan itu kedap suara.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, pintu ruangan terbuka kasar dan hinata keluar dengan wajah masam dan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan.

"Nona, kau mau kemana ?" pertanyaan Gaara sama sekali tidak digubris. akhirnya gaara dan utakata memilih untuk masuk. Naruto terduduk disofa dengan mata terpejam.

"hyung... apa yang terjadi ?" Pemuda tunggal namikaze itu membuka matanya disaat mendengar pertanyaan utakata.

"Hmm... kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya utakata" Utakata mendecih dan menyusul gaara yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

"ngomong-ngomong, gadis itu cantik" Naruto sontak menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap gaara tidak percaya. tumben sahabatnya yang satu ini membahas gadis.

"Kau demam atau apa, dia tidak cantik, dia mirip monster" Ucap naruto sambil memakan buah apel yang sudah dikupas.

"Mungkin kaulah yang demam hyuung, gadis itu cantik dan juga... tubuhnya nyaman untuk dipeluk" Ucap utakata sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto melempar bantal sofa kearah utakata disaat melihat tingkah aneh pemuda itu. Ada apa dengan kedua sahabatnya ?.

"Gadis itu mirip monster, dia juga bukan tipeku. "

"Jangan seperti itu aniki, nanti kau termakan omongan mu sendiri lohhh"

"Tutup mulut mu utakata, dan satu lagi... aku merinding tiba-tiba kau memanggilku aniki"

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan ditrotowar dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakan. Lukanya memang sedikit parah dibagian tangan dan kepala. tapi tidak pada bagian kaki.

Hinata absen hari ini. Entah bagaimana reaksi kaa-san nya disaat dia tidak pulang kerumah semalaman. Tapi hinata belum menghilang selama 24 jam, jadi kaa-sannya tidak bisa melapor kepada polisi.

Langkahnya terhenti kala mendengar teriakan memekikan dari gang sepi yang dilewatinya. Menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Hinata baru menyadari tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

Hinata menelan ludahnya, siapa yang berteriak ?. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk hinata berdiri. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak ada hantu disiang bolong hinata !'

Hinata melangkahkan kembali kakinya. tapi lagi-lagi sebuah teriakan menggema dari gang sempit itu. Mau tidak mau, gadis indigo itu berjalan kearah gang itu.

Semakin masuk kedalam, semakin kuat pula rasa takut hinata. Jangan lupakan, hinata juga manusia biasa yang bisa takut.

Tapi sebuah tubuh perempuan bersurai pirang yang tergeletak sukses membuat Hinata berteriak.

"Kami-sama !" Hinata segera berlari dan membalikan tubuh yang memunggunginya.

Deg

Hinata langsung terduduk sambil menatap perempuan itu dengan mata melotot.

Hinata sangat mengenalnya, dialah ino. gadis yang selalu membullynya. Hinata berdiri dan membalikan badanya. Hilang sudah rasa ingin menolongnya disaat mengetahui bahwa orang yang ingin ditolongnya adalah orang yang selalu membullynya.

Langkah hinata terhenti kala memori-memori waktu dia masih kecil masuk kedalam pikirannya.

" _Kaa-san mau kemana ?" Hinata kecil bertanya dengan mata besarnya. Hikari, sang ibu hanya tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat tangan hinata._

 _Hikari mulai menarik tangan hinata menuju seekor anjing yang tampak menggigil dibawah bangku taman. Hikari mengeluarkan sebuah saput tangan dari dalam tasnya dan menyelimuti anjing itu._

 _Hinata menarik-narik ujung dress ibunya disaat melihat hikari menggendong anjing itu._

" _Kaa-san, kenapa kau menolongnya ? Hinata tidak menyukai anjing" Hikari tersenyum dan berjongkok dihadapan hinata._

" _Dengar sayang, dalam menolong seseorang kita tidak boleh pandang kasta atau pun watak seseorang. Karna menolong adalah perbuatan yang mulia dimata kami-sama. Jadi, walaupun hinata tidak menyukainya, hinata tetap harus menolongnya. Asal kita menolong dengan niat yang tulus, maka semuanya akan terasa menyenangkan"_

 _Hinata kecil tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya._

Hinata memejamkan matanya disaat ingatannya bersama sang ibu hadir dipikirannya.

Hinata membalikan badannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tau, saat ini mood ku sedang buruk untuk menolong seseorang. Tapi sialnya ingatan ku bersama kaa-san hadir untuk mendorongku agar menolongmu. Itu bukan alasan utamaku ingin menolongmu. alasannya adalah karna aku ingin tumbuh dengan sifat baik seperti kaa-san. jadi, ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu yamanaka"

Hinata kembali berjalan kearah ino dan mulai membopong ino untuk berdiri.

"tidak kusangka gadis kurus sepertimu mempunyai bobot yang sangat berat" Hinata tersenyum tipis disepanjang jalan. Sesekali tubuh mereka berdua terhuyung-huyung tanpa arah.

Hinata menghela nafas berat setelah mendudukan tubuh ino disebuah kursi halte bis. Hinata baru sadar terdapat banyak luka ditubuh gadis pirang itu. Ya lebih banyak dari dirinya.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya disamping Ino. diliriknya wajah sayu ino. sebenarnya ino tidaklah kejam dalam membullynya. Paling-paling hanya menyuruh membelikan minuman dan mengerjakan tugas gadis itu.

Ino sebenarnya adalah gadis yang pernah memergoki ino disaat gadis pirang itu diam-diam memasukan seragam cadangan disaat seragam hinata ditumpahi air bekas pel yang sangat keruh.

Andai ino sedikit baik kepadanya, Hinata pasti akan menyukainya, menyukai dalam artian teman.

 **Tiitttt...**

Hinata menoleh kearah depan, terdapat sebuah mobil putih terparkir sempurna didepannya. Kaca mobil terbuka, menampakan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam klimis tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu nona ?" Hinata tersikap dan melirik ino.

Hinata mengenal pemuda didepannya. Dia merupakan salah satu anggota FOX, Shimura Sai.

"Kurasa kau bisa membantunya kerumah sakit, karna aku sedang terburu-buru" Pemuda didepannya tersenyum dan memasang atributnya, atribut penyamaran seorang artis.

Pemuda itu turun dari mobil dan menggendong tubuh ino. Hinata sedikit membuka bibirnya, menatap sai tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa menggendongnya ?" Hinatabertanya dengan wajah polos. senyum diwajah sai memudar.

"Apa kau meremehkan kekuatanku nona ? Ingatlah, kekuatan seorang pria berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari seorang wanita. Aku bahkan bisa menggendong tiga orang sekaligus"

Hinata berdecak dan mulai berjalan kearah mobil sai, membukakan pintu untuk memudahkan sai memindahkan tubuh ino.

"Aku pergi" Hinata berlalu dari hadapan pemuda itu. Sai tersenyum, kali ini senyum tulus, bukan senyum palsu yang biasa dia perlihatkan kepada fans nya.

"Kau harus mendapatkan gadis seperti dia hyuung" Seseorang keluar dari pintu belakang mobil dan berjalan kearah sai.

"Entahlah..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin sekolah hari ini sayang ?" Hinata tersenyum lembut kepada ibunya.

"Hai' kaa-san, hinata tidak ingin tertinggal pelajaran. masa depan hinata sangat penting bagi hinata" Ucap hinata sambil memeluk ibunya. ibunya, Mei terumi balas memeluknya.

"Hm, jika itu keinginanmu kaa-san tidak bisa melarang hinata. sebagai orang tua, kaa-san akan selalu mendukungmu. ini, jangan lupa dimakan" Hinata mengangguk dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya keluar area rumah mereka.

Sekarang hinata merasa kehidupannya sudah normal. Ibunya melarangnya untuk kerja sambilan karna Mei sudah membangun sebuah toko ramen kecil didekat rumah mereka. Jadi hinata akan membantu mei setelah pulang sekolah.

Hidup normal, ya setidaknya itulah yang hinata rasakan.

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, Hinata berjalan masuk kesekolah seperti biasa. Tidak lupa cibiran, ejekan, dan hinaan yang dia dapat.

Tap

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya disaat melihat gadis yang kemarin ditolongnya, Ino. Hinata menundukan wajahnya sambil kembali berjalan. Ino tetaplah ino, dia tidak akan berubah.

"Nerd"

Tap

Lagi-lagi hinata harus menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ino.

Deg

Hinata membelelakan matanya disaat ino memeluknya. murid-murid yang berlalu lalang dikoridor tampak menghentikan langkah mereka. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Ino menangis.

"Hikss... Hikss... A-Arigatou... Arigatou gozaimas Hinata-chan" Hinata tertegun, apa dia tidak salah dengar ?

"Y-yamanaka-san ?" Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"Umm... Gomenasai..." Ucap ino sambil membungkukan badannya didepan hinata. Lagi-lagi hinata tertegun. Apa gadis pirang ini tahu bahwa hinatalah yang menolongnya.

"Apa kau-"

"Ya, aku tau kaulah yang menolongku kemarin Hinata-chan. Aku sangat berterima kasih, dan juga... maafkan lah aku hinata-chan. maukah kau menjadi temanku ? tidak-tidak... maksudku... menjadi sahabatku" Ino menundukan kepalanya, tidak mampu melihat wajah terkejut hinata.

Begitu juga dengan murid lainnya yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Tarlebih lagi shion, Ino adalah sepupu Shion.

"Apa-apaan ini Ino ? Kau berencana menghianatiku ?!" Bentak Shion disaat ino menyadari kehadirannya.

"Seharusnya akulah yang berkata seperti itu Shion, kau lah yang menghianatiku. Meninggalkanku digang sempit itu setelah premanmu puas memukulku. Kau hanya memikirkan hak warisan shion"

Wajah shion memerah karna malu, Ino baru saja membongkar kedoknya. Dia tidak tau ino mengetahui bahwa preman itu adalah suruhannya. Dengan wajah merah padam, shion berdecak dan pergi dari sana.

Hinata sangat terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak tau bahwa shion setega itu kepada Ino. Hinata melirik kearah ino yang sudah jatuh terduduk, gadis itu kembali menangis. bukan lagi tangisan permintaan maaf yang tadi dia ajukan, tapi tangisan rasa kecewa.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri ino dan mengusap punggung gadis itu. Ino mendongkak dan mendapati senyum hinata.

"Aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu Ino-chan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **Alhamdulillah... akhirnya update juga fic ini. Kizu kira gak bakalan lanjut, tapi... disaat melihat keyboard laptop. Ide-ide mulai bermunculan dipikiran kizu.**

 **Dan satu lagii... Selamat bulan ramadhan bagi umat islam... Disaat menulis fic ini. kizu harus menahan loyo karna sedang berpuasa... hehehee...**

 **oke, semangat !**


	5. Kiss !

**Stay With Me**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Naruhina.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendhsip.**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Akhirnya camp yang dilakukan selama tiga hari dua malam berakhir juga. Sungguh, acara itu membuat hinata mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghindari bully yang dilakukan teman seangkatannya.

Walau pun Ino selalu ada bersamanya, tapi hal itu tidak mengesampingkan bahwa shion tidak akan lagi membullynya.

Bagaimana pun juga shion adalah teman satu tendanya yang mana semakin memudahkan pekerjaan gadis pirang itu.

Contohnya disaat hinata tidak sengaja meninggalkan sebentar pakaian yang akan dia pakai setelah mandi didalam tenda, pada akhirnya pakaian-pakaian itu hilang dan hinata terpaksa tidak berganti pakaian seharian.

Dan pada keesokan harinya, pakaian hinata tampak penuh dengan lumpur tergeletak didepan tenda.

Bukan hanya itu saja, masih banyak hal hal lain yang dilakukan oleh teman satu tendanya itu.

 **Tok tok tok**

ketukan dipintu kamarnya membuat lamunan hinata buyar.

 **kriett...**

Hinata terkekeh pelan disaat melihat kepala yang bersurai pirang pucat milik sahabatnya menjembul dibalik pintu.

"Masuklah ino-chan" Ucap Hinata sambil mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kasur kecilnya.

Ino masuk dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. tidak lupa senyum cerah yang dia tampilkan membuat hinata bertanya-tanya. bukan kah seharusnya gadis ini langsung pulang setelah turun dari bis tadi ?

"Umm... Ino-chan ?" Tanya hinata dengan raut penasaran disaat melihat ino dengan santai memepas ranselnya dan meletakannya didekat meja belajar hinata.

"Hina-channn..." panggil ino dengan nada manja dan langsung memeluk sebelah lengan hinata.

"Aku nginap disini ya ya yaaa...?"

Ucap ino dengan nada memohon, tidak lupa puppy eye yang dia tampilkan.

'sudah kududga' batin hinata.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menganggukan kepalanya yang membuat gadis disampingnya memekik girang.

"Arigatou Hinata-chann... kau memang sahabat terbaikku" Ino tersenyum sambil kembali memeluk lengan hinata.

"Hey ino-chan, ingat ! seorang sahabat tidak boleh mengucapkan terima kasih"

"Kenapa ?"

"Karna... menolong seorang sahabat memanglah sebuah kewajiban dalam sebuah ... jangan ucapkan terima kasih, karnaa itu adalah kewajibanku"

Ino tersenyum lembut dan mengusap setetes air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"hikss... i-iya..hiksss" Hinata menatap ino dengan tatapan pilu. pasti dia kembali mengingat penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh sepupunya.

Dari yang hinata dengar, ino dan shion adalah dua sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Hampir setiap hari mereka berdua selalu bersama. Mengetahui shion merencanakan sebuah pembunuhan terhadapnya tentu saja ino merasa sangat kecewa terhadap shion.

Hinata sampai heran saat ino menolak kedua orang tuanya untuk menuntut keluarga shion. Tapi setelah gadis itu jelaskan alasannya... barulah hinata faham.

"Sudahlah ino-chan... semuanya sudah berakhir" Hinata mengusap punggung bergetar ino dan memutar otak agar bisa menghibur ino.

"Umm... ino-chan ? bagaimana jika kita kerestauran kaa-san ?"

Ino menghapus jejak air matanya dan menatap hinata.

Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayo"

"baiklah, jika begitu mandilah dan ganti pakaian mu. kau bisa meminjam pakaian ku jika semua pakaianmu yang ada diransel sudah kotor" Ino mengangguk

"Hum, tentu saja" dengan riang ino berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang ada diluar kamar hinata. Setelah berganti baju dan membersihkan diri, hinata dan ino segera berkendara menggunakan sepeda hinata menuju restaurant ibunya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, hinata dan ino mengisi suasana bersepeda mereka dengan penuh canda tawa. tidak menghiraukan dinginnya udara senja yang sedikit terasa menusuk tulang.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan suasana hangat. Ino bahkan merengek ingin membantu hinata dan ibunya di restaurant. Sekeras apa pun hinata mencoba menolak permintaan ino, pada akhirnya gadis pirang itu pun mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Cuaca pada malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari pada biasanya. karna hari ini adalah puncak dari musim gugur yang terjadi di kota tokyo. Yang artinya besok adalah awal musim dingin. Musim dimana hinata kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Sekeras apa pun hinata mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian waktu itu. Tapi tetap saja, kejadian itu selalu muncul dalam mimpi buruk hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi Ini Hinata dan Ino memutuskan untuk berangkat kesekolah bersama-sama. Tidak lupa mantel musim dingin dan syal tebal yang melingkar dileher mereka berdua. mereka berdua juga memakai sarung tangan tebal yang membantu untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuh mereka.

"Hufff..." Asap putih tampak keluar dari mulut hinata saat gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya.

Sesampainya mereka didepan gerbang TIHS. Kejadian menggemparkan yang terjadi membuat seluruh TIHS gempar. bahkan orang yang berlalu-lalang didekat TIHS rela berhenti sejenak untuk melihatnya.

"H-hinata-channn..." Tubuh hinata bergetar antara rasa takut dan terkejut. keadaan ino disampingnya menambah buruk keadaan.

yang seharusnya bersembunyi dibalik punggung seseorang adalah hinata, bukannya ino !. Ino mencengkam mantel hinata dibagian ujungnya. keringat dingin mengalir perlahan dipelipis kedua gadis itu.

"In-noo... apa yang harus kita lakukan... ?" tanya hinata dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Aku tidak tauuu... seharusnya waktu itu k-kau tidak menitipkanku pada sai... aku a-ada sss-sedikit masalah dengannya..."

'baiklah... ini semakin buruk. APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN ?' Bantin hinata menjerit.

Dan keadaan berlipat lipat lipat lipa lebih buruk saat pemuda itu berjalan kearahnya.

"hai" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis kearah hinata. Hinata menatap kesal pemuda didepannya dan melirik sekitarnya yang semakin kalut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? kami-sama aku harap besok aku masih bisa melihat matahari terbit" Hinata mencoba meredam amarahnya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Pemuda didepannya terkekeh, ya ampunn... apa yang dia pikirkan ? mengumbar senyum ditempat umum seperti ini. Fans pemuda didepannya semakin menggila.

Bahkan dua pemuda yang berdiri disamping mobil mewah warna hitam yang merupakan mobil utama member FOX tampak santai memperhatikan mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

Ingin rasanya hinata membunuh pemuda didepannya. Hinata mendesah tertahan dan menatap pemuda didepannya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Katakan apa maumu dan cepat pergi dari sini !" bentak hinata sambil berusaha menahan rasa malunya. malu karna ditatap dengan intents oleh pemuda itu.

"Yakin kau ingin tau, hm ?" hinata menganggukan kepalanya kala itu juga. yang membuat hinata menyesali perbuatannya seumur hidup.

 **cup**

Dunia hinata seakan runtuh seketikan. Badai yang menyapa hatinya terasa semakin mengganas menerpa hatinya. Membawanya pada sebuah kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi menimpanya.

pipi hinata memanas seketika, bahkan hingga ketelinganya. Apa yang baru pemuda ini lakukan ?! Mencium pipinya didepan seluruh murid TIHS !

"Hanya itu... sudah ya, aku pergi dulu bye bye" Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan cepat menuju mobil yang langsung melesat pergi setelah pemuda itu masuk.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Teriakan itu langsung menyadarkan hinata.

"LARI HINATA !" Hinata tersikap mendengar teriakan ino dan berbalik. Pemandangan pertama yang dia liat adalah punggung ino yang berlari menjauh dari gerbang TIHS menuju arah mereka pulang sekolah.

Langsung saja hinata berlari meninggalkan area gerbang sekolah. mengejar ino yang sudah lari terlebih dahulu. meninggalkan amukan para fans girl member FOX yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

Akhirnya hinata bisa mengejar kecepatan ino dalam berlari.

"Kenapa kau juga berlari hah ?!"

"Ya ampun hinaa... ! kita sedang berlari ! jangan bertanya padaku !"

"Jawab aku ino !"

"Kau tidak liat hah !"

"Apa ?!"

"Sai memberikan flying kiss nya padaku !"

"Lalu ?!"

"Fans nya mengamuk tentu saja !"

Hinata mendecih dan segera menyentak tangan ino untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam sebuah gang yang sangat sempit untuk bersembunyi.

Kericuhan tampak terjadi saat segerombolan gadis-gadis itu melewat didepan gang yang dijadikan tempat untuk hinata dan ino bersembunyi.

Tanpa sadar, kedua gadis itu menahan nafas mereka dan akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega saat gadis-gadis yang mengincar mereka sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Hosshhh hoosshhh... seharusnya aku tadi hosshh... yang bersembunyi hoosshh.. dibelakangmu tadi... haaahh"

Hinata berucap dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Bisakah kau membayangkan berlari sejauh hampir 1 km dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa jeda.

"Sudah.. hosshh... kubilangkan, aku hosshh... ada masalah dengan sai hoosshh..."

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah dan bersandar didinding pembatas yang ada.

"Sebaiknya... kita pulang.."

"maksudmu bolos !" Hinata nyaris berteriak jika saja ino tidak menutup mulutnya.

"jadi kau lebih memilih dipukuli hingga sekarat dari pada menghindar ?" Ucap ino dengan sedikit nada tinggi. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan hinata. apa gadis itu masih memikirkan sekolah disaat jelas-jelas amukan fans tepat berada didepan mata mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan kaa-san... dia pasti marah jika aku pulang awal" ucap hinata dengan tatapan malas. dia sedang baad mood untuk menjawab seribu pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan ibunya.

"Aku ada ide !" Ibo berseru dengan semangat. owhh.. hinata yakin ide konyol seperti kemarin malam saat menentukan makanan yang akan mereka makan.

"Kau pasti akan menyukai game center" Saat itu juga kepala hinata menegak dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Arrggghhh... kuso ! kuso ! kuso kuso! kuso !" Pemuda bersurai kuning kepirangan itu menghantu-hantukan keningnya ke dashboard mobil yang dia naiki hingga terlihat bekas kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit tan nya.

Sedangkan dua orang yang duduk dikursi belakang tampak ber hayfive ria dengan senyum jahil yang tidak pernah lepas.

"Kau harus mengambil keuntungan dari kejadian itu naruto, kau jadi bisa mencium seorang gadis cantik dengan Cuma-Cuma" Naruto langsung mendelik kearah belakang yang mana terdapa biang dari kekesalannya.

"Jika bukan karna hal 'itu' aku tidak sudi untuk menciumnya" Ingatan naruto langsung bergulir pada kejadian tadi malam.

 **Flashback On.**

Botol kaca itu berputar ditengah-tengan tujuh pemuda yang sedang tersenyum dengan gaya khas mereka. menantikan hasil yang akan membuat mereka bisa menyalurkan ide jahil yang sudah membengkak diotak mereka.

 **Sreettt**

Botol itu berhenti tepat didepan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang sangat mencolok diantara ke enam sahabatnya, naruto.

"Shit !" Umpatnya saat melihat tatapan jahil yang dilemparkan sahabat-sahabatnya. semuanya memasang raut wajah yang berbeda-beda.

"truth or dare ?" pemuda bersurai hitam klimis itu berujar dengan senyum yang sering dianggap aneh oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

Pikiran naruto berputar. Dia sudah sangat sering memilih truth dari pada dare. dan rekan satu groupnya sering meremehkannya karna menganggap dia memilih pilihan yang mudah.

Jadi..

"dare sai"

"Wuhuuuuuu..." Seluruh temannya bersorak, tidak terkecuali sasuke yang memiliki tampang stoice.

"Apa ?" Naruto mendelik kearah sai saat pemuda dengan senyum aneh itu menatap jahil kearahnya.

"Yakin ?" Tanya sai memastikan.

"cih, kau kira aku ini pemuda lemah apa ?" Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, senyum diwajah sai semakin mengembang.

"Baiklah... ini sebenarnya ide sasuke.." Sasue langsung mendelik dan melemparkan sebuah kaleng soda yang sudah kosong kearah sai, yang sayangnya berhasil pemuda itu tanggap.

"Dia bilang kepadaku naruto harus mencium gadis yang pernah dia cium didepan semua orang yang ada ditempat umum dan mengucapkan beberapa kata yang membuat gadis itu merona"

Wajah naruto langsung memucat kala itu juga. gadis yang dia cium hanya satu, dan itu adalah 'dia'.

"j-jangan bercanda sai"

"Aku tidak bercanda hyuung" Dengan kasar naruto menelan ludahnya dan mendapati tatapan puas dari seluruh member yang sering dia jahili. mereka seolah berkata _rasakan pembalasan ku narutoo..._

Baiklah... naruto kapok memilih dare.

 **Flash back off**

naruto sontak berteriak keras saat melihat kejadian tadi yang diabadikan dalam smarthphone mahal sahabat kecilnya, sasuke.

Sekarang mereka sudah punya kartu as untuk mengancam naruto.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan narutoooo...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **Haloooo halooo haloooooo...**

 **Nah... selamat hari Raya Idul Fitri Mohon Maaf Lahir Dan Batin semuanyaaaaa... ^.^**

 **Kizu sengaja update cepet sepesial lebaran, jadi... kizu harap kalian semua puas dengan chapter kali ini.**

 **Dan juga... kizu minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan juga tata bahasa yang kurang tepat.**

 **Thanks yang udah setia baca dan review fic ini**

 **byee byee semuanyaaaa ^.^**


	6. meet again

**Stay With Me**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Naruhina.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendhsip.**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Info :**

 **-Naruto Namikaze 23 Tahun**

 **-Sasuke Uchiha 23 Tahun**

 **-Neji Hyuga 24 Tahun**

 **-Sai Shimura 23 Tahun**

 **-Shikamaru Nara 23 Tahun**

 **-Gaara Sabaku 21 Tahun**

 **-Utakata Shimura 22 Tahun**

 **-Hinata Hyuga 18 Tahun**

 **-Ino Yamanaka 18 Tahun**

 **-Sakura Haruno 22 Tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Hinata berusaha menahan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang saat berjalan pulang kerumah. Dia dan Ino baru saja pulang dari Game center yang berada di distrik Akihabara.

Ino memang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya saat akan pergi ke game center.

Gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu bahkan rela menghabiskan uang sebanyak 1000 yen untuk menyewa dua pasang kostum cosplay anime. Dan pada akhirnya hinata menuruti semua keinginan ino saat gadis pirang itu memaksanya mengenakan kostum sekolah infinitos statos.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam untuk mengambil foto menggunakan kostum cosplay yang sudah ino sewa.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan dan mengeratkan topi rajut yang ino beli untuknya. Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas salju putih yang menumpuk dipinggir jalan dekat trotowar.

Hinata melirik smarthphone yang beberapa hari yang lalu dibelikan oleh ibunya, padahal hinata sudah berusaha untuk menolak. Jadi, mau tidak mau, gadis itu harus menerimanya.

Hinata bisa dengan jelas melihat jam yang tertera dilayar smarthphonenya. 20:04. Hinata segera mengetikan pesan kepada ibunya dengan alasan belajar bersama ino dirumahnya. Hinata tidak benar-benar berbohong. Setelah pulang dari game center, mereka memang pergi kerumah ino untuk sekedar mempelajari materi yang seharusnya mereka pelajari hari ini disekolah.

Bis tampak berhenti sebentar, hinata tampak melihat-lihat sekitar. Jarak rumahnya dengan halte yang sekarang masih sedikit jauh. Hinata akan turun pada halte berikutnya, jadi dengan santai hinata merilekskan tubuhnya dan menatap kearah luar jendela.

Semuanya tampak putih, seperti kehidupan hinata dulu. Sebelum kejadian itu tentu saja. lagi-lagi hinata menghela nafas pelan. Untuk hari ini dia bisa bebas dari cengkraman fans gila pria namikaze itu.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini, tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi besok hari. Jika saja hari itu dia tidak menerima ajakan toneri untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, mungkin saja kejadian waktu itu tidak akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu akhirnya tersenyum lebar setelah menyelesaikan bagian terakhir dari lirik lagu yang dia tulis.

"Akhirnya..."

 **Krieett...**

Mendengar pintu ruangan studio dibuka, pemuda itu reflek menoleh dan menatap pemuda yang tua beberapa hari darinya masuk kedalam ruangan dan dengan santai mengambil headphone dikepala pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Heyy... apa yang-" Pemuda itu terdiam saat melihat kode agar dia diam dari sang sahabat.

"hmm.. musik yang kau buat menarik.." Pemuda bersurai kuning kepirangan itu mendecih dan membereskan kertas-kertas yang tampak berserakan diatas meja rekamannya.

"Kau terlalu jual mahal untuk mengatakan bahwa musik itu mengagumkan teme... musik yang kubuat selalu bisa membuat FOX sukses besar" Ujarnya sombong. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu sedikit mendecih dan langsung mengamati lirik lagu yang sahabatnya buat.

Yaa... tidak salah dia sombong. Semuanya memang benar. Dari pemilihan kata hingga makna dalam lirik lagu itu, semuanya dibuat dengan teliti. Bahkan pemuda bernetra sehitam malam itu mengakui bahwa sahabatnya, naruto, sangat hebat karna membuat lagu luar biasa dalam waktu singkat.

"Hmm... baiklah , sekarang saatnya tidur" Naruto mendecih keras. Tidur ? heh ! emangnya dia anak bayi. Hingga tidur saja diatur. Padahal jam baru saja menunjukan pukul delapan malam.

"Tidur ? kau sajalah. Memangnya aku bayi apa ?"

"Baiklah big baby, kau akan segera mendapat asupan asi yang banyak dari kaa-san mu jika kau tidak segera tidur"

Mendengar perkataan sasuke, sontak saja tubuh naruto menegang dan bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri.

Jika sasuke sudah berkata begitu, berarti...

"jangan bilang kaa-san akan kesini ?!" Bentak naruto sambil menekan telapak tangannya pada meja. Alih-alih menjawab, sasuke hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh dan menyeringai kejam kearah naruto.

'Sial' batinnya. dengan sangat terpaksa naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar studio dan menyambar mantel musim dinginnya yang bewarna hitam dan segera memakainya.

"Kau mau kemana hyung ?" Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Utakata dan memperbaiki posisi masker dan topinya sebelum melesat pergi meninggalkan drom dengan langkah tergesa.

"Dia kenapa ?" Tanya Neji cuek kepada sasuke yang baru keluar dari dalam studio.

"Biasa, dia meninggalkan beban masalahnya pada kita." Ujar sasuke sakartis.

"Apa maksudmu sasuke ?" sasuke menyeringai sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan shikamaru.

"Ibu dari bayi itu akan-" Belum sempat sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, suasana drom yang tadinya aman dan damai berubah ricuh setelah Sai berteriak kaget dan berlari melakukan apa yang naruto lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Bahkan sasuke yang awalnya tenang langsung bergegas bersiap-siap meninggalkan drom. Tapi..

 **Kriettt..**

Suasana yang ricuh tadi tampak hening kala seorang wanita bersurai merah menyala membuka pintu drom dengan senyum yang tampak terselubung berbagai makna.

"konbanwa mina... apa kalian melihat naru-chan... dia belum minum susu hari ini"

 **Krakk krakk krakk**

Semuanya menatap ngeri pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang meremas tangannya sendiri.

Dalam hati sasuke mendecih, seharusnya ia sudah kabur sejak tadi. Jika begini, maka kemarahan ibunya naruto tidak bisa dielakkan.

"Tidak aunty..." Jawab member FOX secara bersamaan dengan nada lesu dan tidak bersemangat hidup. #WHAT ! #PLAKKK *Gebukin author. oke lupakan.

"Ahaaa... Dia pasti bersembunyi disekitar sini" Ucapnya dengan senyum mematikan yang membuat seluruh member FOX bergidik ngeri.

'AWAS KAU NARUTO'

.

.

.

.

Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantel yang tebal dan dalam guna menghangatkan tangannya yang terasa membeku dikedinginan yang melanda kota tokyo.

Dalam hati naruto mengumpat kesal. Ibunya pasti sudah tau perihal dia mencium seorang gadis ditempat umum tadi pagi. Untuk sekarang, yang bisa naruto lakukan hanyalah menghindar dan lari dari amukan sang ibu.

Sebenarnya sai sudah mencoba untuk membatalkan permintaanya waktu itu dan menggantinya dengan yang lain. Jika permintaannya diganti dengan yang lebih wajar, dengan senang hati naruto akan menerimanya.

Tapi inilah masalahnya, sai malah mengganti permintaannya dengan permintaan yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

" _Naruto, kau harus memeluk kyuubi selama seminggu dalam tidurmu. Dan aku dengan senang hati bertukar tempat tidur dengan sasuke untuk memperhatikanmu"_

Naruto lagi-lagi mendecih dan mengumpat kesal. Jangankan memeluk, mendekatinya 1 meter saja naruto ogah. Kyuubi adalah kucing bewarna orange yang dipelihara oleh ibunya. Naruto sampai heran bagaimana ibunya bisa bertahan dengan tingkah nakal kucing itu.

Oh, ingatkan naruto bahwa tingkah ibunya bahkan lebih mengerikan dari kucing itu.

Pemuda bermarga namikaze itu berhenti berjalan dan dengan santai berdiri dihalte bis dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk kedalam bis yang baru saja berhenti. Saphire naruto sukses terbelelak saat melihat sosok seorang gadis yang sedang merenung keluar jendela duduk dikursi paling belakang dibis.

'Oke naruto... rilekss..' Batinnya sambil menghela nafas pelan. Naruto tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan'dia', biang dari masalahnya. Oh, sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, salahkanlah sai dan sasuke.

Dengan tampang cool naruto duduk disampingnya dan memperhatikan gadis itu. Wajahnya terlihat amat sangat cantik saat sinar rembulan masuk dari jendela kaca bis dan menyinari wajah ayunya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat dan menyandarkan punggungnya agar lebih nyaman saat duduk.

"Hahhhh... kapan penderitaan ini akan berakhir" telinga naruto dengan jelas bisa mendengar nada lelah dalam kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis disebelahnya.

 **Ckiittt...**

Naruto tersentak kaget saat merasa bis yang ditumpanginya sedikit oleng setelah terdengar bunyi ledakan ban dari arah depan.

Reflek Naruto memeluk gadis disampingnya yang memekik kaget. teriakan-teriakan disekitarnya sedikit meredam gejolak debaran dihati naruto saat menangkap sepasang permata amnesty menatapnya kaget.

Naruto meruntuki perbuatannya didalam hati. Kenapa dia lagi-lagi berbuat hal yang tidak sesuai kehendaknya saat bertemu dengan gadis bersurai indigo ini.

bis tampak berhenti setelah supir bis menginjak rem lebih kuat dan menepikan bis didekat sebuah sungai yang naruto ketahui bernama sungai Meguro.

Supir bis tampak membungkukan badannya atas ketidak nyamanan penumpang. Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan supir bis itu dan terpaku pada amnesty yang masih setia menatapnya kaget.

Ya... perasaan ini. Dia pernah merasakannya dua tahun yang lalu, dan mungkin naruto kembali merasakannya saat ini. Naruto tersentak kaget dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Tampak hinata terduduk mematung dengan tatapan kosong memandang kursi di depannya.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya untuk turun dari bis. Tapi, supir bis menahan bahu naruto saat melihat keadaan hinata.

"Maaf nak, apa kau akan meninggalkan kekasihmu begitu saja ? Apa kau tidak lihat raut wajah ketakutannya ?" Naruto tercengang mendengarnya. What ! Kekasih.

"D-dia bukan-"

"Sudahlah... tenangkan dia dan ajak turun" Naruto menghela nafas dan dengan terpaksa berbalik badan. Ditatapnya hinata yang tampak masih syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Bukan. Bukan insiden olengnya bis yang membuatnya syok. Tapi mata itu, Hinata mengenalinya. Naruto. heeeeeh ! Dengan gerakan patah-patah hinata menatap naruto yang baru saja menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya turun dari bis yang ditumpanginya.

Sekarang apa ? Bagaimana hinata pulang ?.

"Apa ?" Tanya Naruto jengkel saat hinata sama sekali tidak berkedip memandanginya. Owhh... jangan bilang hinata mengenalinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku minta maaf karna sudah melanggar perjanjian kita waktu itu. Tapi ini diluar perkiraan ku, jadi jangan menyalahkanku" Ucap naruto sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Kunjung tak mendapat jawaban akhirnya naruto mendecih dan berjalan meninggalkan hinata begitu saja.

Naruto sama sekali tidak tergoda untuk menengok kebelang. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan jangan lupakan kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah. Memikirkan masalah yang menimpa grupnya.

Dan juga tudingan marah dari ayahnya yang notabanenya adalah CEO Ying Yang Enterteiment, agensi yang menaungi grup FOX. Naruto tampak menendang kaleng soda saat mengingat perkataan pedas yang diluncurkan ayahnya.

Selama ini Naruto bertahan menjadi trainie Ying Yang Enterteiment hanya dengan alasan agar diperhatikan sang ayah, tapi nyatanya...

Naruto menghela nafas berat dan menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam tokyo yang tampak dijatuhi salju putih. Beberapa bulir salju tampak menyangkut di surai kuning jabriknya.

Pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kejalan yang berada dihadapannya. permata saphirenya melirik kebelang saat mendengar langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya.

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya dan berbalik hingga membuat gadis bersurai indigo yang sedari tadi mengikutinya berhenti dengan menubruk dadanya.

"Kau mengikutiku Eh !" Hinata sukses mendongkak dan menatap wajah pemuda yang menunduk untuk menatap wajahnya.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa detik sebelum hinata sadar akan posisinya dan menjauh beberapa langkah.

"Gomen..." Ucap hinata pelan. Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapi dan berbalik untuk melanjutkan jalannya. Gadis hyuga itu memekik terkejut akan respon sang pemuda dan menahan tangannya.

"T-tunggu.." Naruto dengan malas membalikan badannya dan menatap gadis yang labih rendah darinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang kau mau ? Bukankah kita telah membuat perjanjian untuk hal ini ?" Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"I-itu... kau sudah melanggar perjanjiannya sebanyak dua kali, jadi.." Naruto menaikan satu alisnya, menunggu lanjutan perkataan gadis di depannya.

"B-biarkan aku juga melanggarnya untuk kali ini" Cicit hinata pelan, hampir tidak terdengar. Hinata meruntuki dirinya dalam hati, kenapa dia sempat-sempatnya merasa gugup di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Tidak" Pernyataan pemuda didepannya sukses membuat hinata terhempas dalam kedalam samudra. Apa dia baru saja ditolak ? Padahal hinata sangat membutuhkan bantuannyauntuk pulang.

"kumohon..." Lirih hinata pelan saat melihat naruto berbalik dan siap meninggalkannya sendiri disini. Ditempat dingin, ditengah hujan salju, sendirian.

Hinata mendongkakan kepalanya saat merasakan topi rajutnya disentuh dan dibenarkan posisinya oleh seseorang.

"Cepat, aku tidak suka gadis yang berjalan lambat" Amnesty hinata berbinar dan membuat pemuda didepannya salah tingkah.

"s-sudahlah, jangan menatap ku seperti itu" Ucap naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Arigatou" Naruto memberhentikan jalannya dan melirik gadis yang berdiri disampingnya. Hinata menatap naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

sejenak naruto terpaku dan mengagumi indahnya ciptaan yang maha esa yang telah menciptakan gadis secantik dia.

Naruto dengan cepat menepis pemikirannya dan kembali berjalan.

"Cepatlah" Ucapnya singkat untuk menghalau rasa gugup yang hinggap dihatinya. Hinata dengan senang hati mengangguk dan berjalan dengan riang disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc..**

 **Nahh... udah to be continue aja.. oke semuanya terima kasih karna sudah menikmatinya. maaf jika ada banyak typo yang bertebaran dan juga... maaf jika alur nya kecepetan.**


End file.
